helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Takahashi Yuichi
Takahashi Yuichi (高橋諭一, born February 1, 1963 in Hokkaido, Japan) is a Japanese arranger, guitarist, keyboardist, and programmer who has worked with Hello! Project since its inception in 1998. He is also a singer and songwriter. Takahashi has contributed to many groups and soloists in Hello! Project and UP-FRONT PROMOTION, working the most with . History Takahashi became active in 1989 after graduating from university, when he was signed to Warner Music. He released his debut single, "Jyuugatsu no Ame" (十月の雨) on October 10, 1990. He would go on to release an album and two more singles before deciding to instead focus on creating music for other artists, due to a lack of confidence in his singing abilities. His first work with UP-FRONT Promotion was producing music for Moritaka Chisato in 1989, and his first work with Hello! Project was on Morning Musume's 1998 debut single, "Morning Coffee". He gave acoustic guitar lessons at the UP-FRONT MUSIC SCHOOL from 1998 to 2008."講師紹介 アップフロント・ミュージックスクール" (in Japanese). UFMS. 2004-09-03. Profile *'Name:' Takahashi Yuichi (高橋諭一) *'Birthplace:' Hokkaido, Japan *'Birthdate:' *'Blood type:' B *'Western Zodiac:' Aquarius *'Eastern Zodiac:' Rabbit Discography Singles *1990.10.10 Jyuugatsu no Ame *1991.01.25 Kumorisora *1991.08.25 Tsuishin Albums *1990.10.25 Kaze *1991.10.10 Toimachi Credits 11WATER *BE ALL RIGHT! (arrangement) 3nin Matsuri *Chu! Natsu Party (arrangement) *HELLO! Mata Aou ne (arrangement) Aa! *YES-YES-YES (arrangement) Abe Natsumi *Uchi wa Dangoya YEAH!x3 (arrangement) *Yuuyakezora (arrangement) *Koi no Telephone GOAL (arrangement) *Tokyo Michikusa (arrangement) *Chottozutsu ne. (arrangement) *Sayonara Sae Ienu Mama (arrangement) Afternoon Musume *Afternoon Coffee (arrangement) S/mileage *Thank You! Crème Brûlée no Yuujou (arrangement, programming, guitar) *○○ Ganbaranakutemo Eenende!! (arrangement, programming, guitar) *Smile Blues (arrangement) BeriKyuu *Tanjun Suginano Watashi... (arrangement) Berryz Koubou *Fighting Pose wa Date ja nai! (arrangement, all instruments) *Natsu Wakame (arrangement) *Semi (arrangement) *Gag 100kaibun Aishite Kudasai (arrangement, programming, guitar) *Aitai Kedo... (arrangement, programming, guitar) *Suhada Pichipichi (arrangement, programming, guitar) *Yume wo Hitotsubu ~Berryz Kamen Ending Theme~ (arrangement) *Seishun Bus Guide (electric guitar) Country Musume / Country Girls *Futari no Hokkaido (guitar) *Yukigeshiki (arrangement) *Yuki da Yori (arrangement) *Hokkaido Shalala (arrangement) *Koi ga Suteki na Kisetsu (arrangement) *Aa Koishikute (arrangement) *Hajimete no Happy Birthday! (arrangement, programming) *Koibito wa Kokoro no Ouendan (arrangement) *Docchi ga Kirei desu ka... (arrangement) *Onna no Ko no Torishirabe Time (arrangement) *Atarashii Koi no Hatsu Date (arrangement) *Nani ga Ai ka Wakaranai Kedo... (guitar) *Kakumeichikku KISS (arrangement) *Koi Dorobou (arrangement) *Tamerai Summer Time (guitar) ℃-ute *Massara Blue Jeans (arrangement) *Ooki na Ai de Motenashite (arrangement) *Wakkyanai (Z) (arrangement) *Sakura Chirari (arrangement) *Shiritsu Kyougaku (arrangement) *Sweeeets→→→Live (arrangement) *Aishiteru Aishiteru (arrangement) *Go Go Go! (arrangement) *Hatachi Mae no Onna no Ko (arrangement, programming, guitar) *Rururururu (arrangement, programming, guitar) *Zuntaka March ~Hitorashiku Ikiyou~ (arrangement) *Seishun Gekijou (℃-ute Ver.) (arrangement) *Sakura Chirari (2012 Shinsei Naru Ver.) (arrangement) Dream Morning Musume *SEXY BOY ~Soyokaze ni Yorisotte~ (arrangement) Ecomoni *HELP!! ~Ecomoni no Acchi Chikyuu wo Samasunda.~ (acoustic guitar) Folk Songs *Koibito mo Inai no ni (arrangement) *Aki Demo Nai no ni (arrangement) *Furusato (arrangement) *Kamome wa Kamome (arrangement) *Nagori Yuki (arrangement) *Aa Yokatta (arrangement) *Salvia no Hana (arrangement) Fujimoto Miki *Koi yo! Utsukushiku (arrangement) GAM *Icha♡Icha Summer (chorus) *Aijou Oasis (arrangement) Goto Maki *Date Chuuihou (arrangement) *Genshoku GAL Hade ni Yukube! (arrangement) *Koibito Boshuuchuu (arrangement) *Sans Toi Ma Mie (arrangement) *Sans Toi Ma Mie (Musical version) (arrangement) *Kimi to Itsumademo (arrangement) *Kuchizuke no Sono Ato (Goto Version) (arrangement) *Junior LOVE. (arrangement) *Singapore Transit (arrangement) *Watarasebashi (Goto Version) (arrangement) *19sai no Hitorigoto (arrangement) H.P. All Stars *Sankaku Kankei (arrangement) Heike Michiyo *GET (acoustic guitar) *Prepare (acoustic guitar) *Hitorigurashi (acoustic guitar) *Suteki na Koi Suteki na Yoru (arrangement) Hello! Project Mobekimasu *Moshimo... (arrangement) Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido *Real☆Little☆Girl (arrangement) Ice Creamusume *Debut! ~Koi Suru Kado ni wa Fuku Kitaru~ (Chinese Ver.) (arrangement) *Morning Coffee (Chinese Ver.) (arrangement) Ichii Sayaka in CUBIC-CROSS *Zutto ne (acoustic guitar) *Kaeritakunai (arrangement) *Gomen ne Darling (acoustic guitar) *Hug&Kiss (acoustic guitar) *be born (acoustic guitar) Iida Kaori *Nantonaku Arbeit (arrangement) Juice=Juice *Wonderful World (programming, guitar, chorus) *Gin'iro no Telepathy (arrangement) Konno Asami *Suki ka Kirai ka Serenade (arrangement) Lilpri *Idolulu (arrangement) * (arrangement) * (arrangement) * (arrangement) * (arrangement) * (arrangement) * (arrangement) * (arrangement) * (arrangement) * (arrangement) * (arrangement) * (arrangement) * (arrangement) Mano Erina *18sai no Kisetsu (arrangement) *Itsumo Itsudemo (arrangement) *Nekketsu Sensei (arrangement) *Kaze no Bara ~Aruite Chizu wo Tsukutta Otoko no Uta~ (arrangement) Matsuura Aya *Dokki Doki! LOVE Mail (arrangement, programming, guitar) *Merry X'mas for You (arrangement) *Oshare! (arrangement) *Watashi no Sugoi Houhou (arrangement) *♡Momoiro Kataomoi♡ (arrangement) *Yeah! Meccha Holiday (arrangement) *YOKOHAMA SING A SONG (arrangement) *Anata no Kanojo (arrangement) *Date Biyori (arrangement) *DO YOU LOVE ME? (arrangement) *Watashi to Watashi to Watashi (arrangement) *LOVE Namida Iro (acoustic guitar) *Don't Know Why (acoustic guitar) *Suna wo Kamu You ni...NAMIDA (acoustic guitar) *Chuuou Kaisatsu (guitar) *Yokohama Rondo (arrangement) *Home ni te (arrangement) *Click you Link me (arrangement) *Kataritsugu Koto (arrangement) *Watarasebashi (2010 Version) (arrangement) *dearest. (acoustic guitar) *only one (arrangement) *Hitori (acoustic guitar) *Minna Hitori (acoustic guitar) Melon Kinenbi *Skip! (arrangement) *Mou Matenmasen! (arrangement) *This is Unmei (programming) *ENDLESS YOUTH (arrangement, programming, guitar, chorus) *MI DA RA Matenrou (arrangement, programming, guitar) *Hatsuyuki (arrangement, programming, guitar, chorus) *Koi no Shikumi. (arrangement, programming, guitar) *Lunch (acoustic guitar) *6gatsu no Sunshine (acoustic guitar) *Drive (acoustic guitar) *Akuma de FAKE (acoustic guitar) Minimoni *Minihamu Kisha (arrangement) *Rock 'n' Roll Kenchoushozaichi ~Oboechaina Series!~ (arrangement, all instruments) *Oshaberi Suki ya nen (arrangement, all instruments) *Minimoni Kazoe Uta ~Ofuru Version~ (arrangement, all instruments) *Minimoni Kazoe Uta ~Date Version~ (arrangement, all instruments) *Mirakururun Grand Purin! (arrangement, guitar) *BE ALL RIGHT! (Minimoni Version) (arrangement) (LoVendoЯ) *Answer (arrangement) *Fate (arrangement) Morning Musume *Morning Coffee (acoustic guitar, 12 string guitar) *A MEMORY OF SUMMER '98 (arrangement) *Dou ni ka Shite Doyoubi (arrangement) *Yume no Naka (acoustic guitar) *Usotsuki Anta (arrangement, programming) *YOROSHIKU! (guitar) *Senkou Hanabi (arrangement) *Kuchizuke no Sono Ato (arrangement) *LOVE Century (arrangement) *Suki na Senpai (arrangement) *Jun LOVER (arrangement, programming, guitar) *YES! POCKY GIRLS (arrangement) *Shabondama (arrangement, programming, guitar) *Sukiyaki (arrangement, programming, guitar) *Lemon Iro to Milk Tea (arrangement, all instruments) *Koe (guitar) *NATURE IS GOOD! (arrangement, programming, guitar) *Rainbow Pink (arrangement) *SEXY BOY ~Soyokaze ni Yorisotte~ (arrangement, programming, guitar) *Chance Chance Boogie (arrangement, programming, guitar) *Yuki / Ai×Anata≧Suki (arrangement, programming, guitar, chorus) *Haru Beautiful Everyday (arrangement, programming, guitar) *Pinponpan Taisou (acoustic guitar) *Yowamushi (arrangement, programming, guitar) *Ame no Furanai Hoshi de wa Aisenai Darou? (Chinese Ver.) (acoustic guitar) *Sungoi My Birthday (arrangement, programming, guitar) *Daisuki 100 Manten (arrangement, programming) Morning Musume 20th *WE ARE LEADERS! ~Leader tte no mo Tsurai Mono~ (arrangement) Morning Musume Otome Gumi *Ai no Sono ~Touch My Heart!~ (chorus) *Dekkai Uchuu ni Ai ga Aru (Morning Musume Otome Gumi Version) (arrangement, programming, guitar) Morning Musume Sakura Gumi *Dekkai Uchuu ni Ai ga Aru (Morning Musume Sakura Gumi Version) (arrangement, programming, guitar) *Sakura Mankai (arrangement, programming, guitar) Morning Musume Tanjou 10nen Kinentai *Bokura ga Ikiru MY ASIA (arrangement, programming, guitar) *Juunen Ai (arrangement, programming, guitar) *Itoshiki Tomo e (arrangement, programming, guitar) Muten Musume *Appare! Kaiten Zushi (arrangement, programming, guitar) Nakazawa Yuko *Shanghai no Kaze (arrangement, programming, keyboard, guitar) *Imouto wa Mou Inai (arrangement) *Tokyo Bijin (arrangement) *Klaxon (arrangement) *Kitto Doko ka ni Akai Ito (arrangement) Okai Chisato *Oolong Hai no Onna (arrangement) Ongaku Gatas *Kara Genki (arrangement) *Kiss Shiyou (arrangement) Petitmoni *Waltz! Ahiru ga 3ba (arrangement, programming, guitar) *Yume no "Tsu.zu.ki" (arrangement, programming, guitar) Sexy Otonajan *Onna, Kanashii, Otona (arrangement) Sheki-Dol *Datte Datte (e. guitar) *Tetteiteki Unmei -Destiny Version- (arrangement) *Zentaiteki ni Daisuki Desu. (arrangement) *Koi wa Mousho! (arrangement) *Ai wa Muteki ~Hatachi no Yoru no Chikai~ (arrangement) Sonim *Natsu ga Konai (arrangement) *Jigsaw Puzzle (arrangement) Taiyou to Ciscomoon / T&C Bomber *Go Go Tokyo (arrangement, guitar) *Office Love (arrangement) Tanpopo *Jikan yo Tomare (arrangement) *Koi wo Shichaimashita! (guitar) *BABY CRY (arrangement, guitar, programming) THE Possible *Young DAYS!! (arrangement) *Hatsukoi no Kakera (arrangement) *Anata ni Muchuu (arrangement) *Shushoku=GOHAN no Uta (arrangement) *Otome Nazo Nazo (arrangement) *Abunai Doyoubi (arrangement) *Kingyo Sukui to Hanabi Taikai (arrangement) *Natsu no Tropical Musume. (arrangement) *Tabi no Mannaka (arrangement) *Kaze no Uwasa (arrangement, programming, guitar) *Koi no Rung Rung Paradise (arrangement) *TAWAWA Natsu Bikini (arrangement) Tsuji Nozomi *DON'T STOP Jinsei (arrangement) Tsunku *A Hard Day's Night (guitar) *Help! (guitar) *I Saw Her Standing There (guitar) *Please Please Me (guitar) *Twist And Shout (guitar) *She Loves You (guitar) *All My Loving (guitar) *I Should Have Known Better (guitar) *Can't Buy Me Love (guitar) *I Feel Fine (guitar) *Yesterday (guitar) *Mr.Moonlight (guitar) *I'll Follow The Sun (guitar) *Eight Days A Week (guitar) *You've Got To Hide Your Love Away (guitar) *I've Just Seen A Face (guitar) *Nandeanen Shinbaisen Demo Ee (arrangement) *Love Epilogue (arrangement) *Osaka Koi no Uta (arrangement) *Single Bed (arrangement) *Seishun no Kage (arrangement) *Kanashii Iroyane (arrangement) *DON'T CRY MY LOVE (arrangement) *Kigatsukeba Anata (arrangement) *Twilight Avenue (arrangement) *Piero (arrangement) v-u-den *Pajama na Jikan (arrangement) *Ano Natsu no Yoru (arrangement) W *Kanashiki 16sai (HEARTACHES AT SWEET SIXTEEN) (arrangement) *Shiroi Iro wa Koibito no Iro (arrangement) *Osaka Rhapsody (arrangement) *Matsu wa (acoustic guitar) *Suki yo Captain (acoustic guitar) *Jounetsu no Hana (PASSION FLOWER) (arrangement) *Robo Kiss (arrangement, programming, guitar) *Samidare Koi Uta (arrangement, programming, guitar) *Da-bu-ru-yuu Joshi Koutou Gakkou Kouka (arrangement, programming, guitar) Yaguchi Mari *Show wo Yarimashou! (arrangement) Yoshizawa Hitomi *Datte no ni Yatteraren! (arrangement) Other *Tunnel Tengoku (arrangement) *Blue Chateau (arrangement) *Moukichi and Nyorota no Theme Song (arrangement) *Dai Scoop (arrangement) *I LOVE NEW YORK CITY (arrangement) *Itsuka Oozora no Shita de (arrangement) *Sora ga Aru (music, arrangement, acoustic guitar, chorus) *YES-YES-YES (arrangement, programming, guitar, chorus) *Kanpaku Sengen (arrangement, programming, guitar) *Makeruna Wasshoi! (arrangement) References External Links **Japanese Wikipedia Category:Aquarius Category:Rabbit Category:Staff members Category:Blood Type B Category:Members from Hokkaido Category:February Births Category:1963 Births Category:Members born before Hello! Project's formation Category:1998 Additions Category:Members born in Showa Period